It is laid open to the public that a light-emitting diode device includes a white light-emitting diode device that includes a blue light-emitting diode and a filter including a phosphor, and a red light-emitting diode. It is also disclosed that the blue light-emitting diode and the red light-emitting diode are mounted on a substrate and sealed by a transparent resin including a phosphor (For reference, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-055772).
Also, it is laid open to the public that a lighting device includes a blue light-emitting diode, a green light-emitting diode, a yellow phosphor that can be excited by blue light from the blue light-emitting diode, and a red phosphor that can be excited by green light from the green light-emitting diode (For reference, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-245443).
Furthermore, there are publications disclosing a lighting device that includes light-emitting elements arranged in a reflection cup. For example, it is laid open to the public that a lighting system includes at least two light-emitting diodes arranged on a holder and further includes a screen provided with (diffusedly reflecting) reflection means and conversion means (For reference, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,648).
Also, it is laid open to the public that a lighting device for a vehicle including two types of white LEDs that are arranged alternately in a matrix on a substrate, a case including a light-reflection surface surrounding the white LEDs, and a light-diffusion film arranged above the white LEDs to make light intensity variations less visible and to improve the color mixture of light emitted from the white LEDs (For reference, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-153606).